Harry Potter and the Unwanted Second Chance
by SydMorgan
Summary: Everyone wants a second chance until they actually get it. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are flung 24 years in the past with no idea if there is a home to return to. They must learn to work together as they navigate through family drama, inter-house politics and the war of their fathers. Time Travel, Cannon up to Final Battle. No Epilogue.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Unwanted Second Chance

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

Prologue : Of Lemon Drops and Swimming with the Fish

ooooo

Lemon drops; sweet and calming, with a hint of sour. There is a comforting familiarity that I've always had with lemon drops. Of sitting in a warmly lit office, letting the sweetness of the draught laced candy calm me.

Memories of small talk, topics so mundane. Like different colored socks and of which Quidditch team I'd be rooting for. This is what lemon drops tasted like.

Only once, on a late August night had a lemon drop ever tasted so bitter. One could say it was that bitter lemon drop that changed the fates of many.

I wouldn't disagree.

It changed mine. It changed the course of not only my life but that of those who would shape the future for which I called past. I'd have no say in these choices that would define who I become.

For I would be swimming with the fish.

ooooo

So, here's the prologue of my first chaptered fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Unwanted Second Chance

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 1: Thank You's and Goodbyes

ooooo

The feeling of not belonging has never been foreign to Harry. The uncomfortable sensation of being out of place has alway been there. Now older, he is well able to brush off the unwanted feelings.

The feelings are hard to push down right now though, sitting among friends for whom he's known for almost eight years.

The Three Broomsticks is quiet today. It's the first week of June and there are no students bustling around. Ron and Hermione are talking about a muggle contraption, Hermione trying to explain the finer details. All the while Neville, Luna and Ginny look over the first issue of the Quibbler to be released since the battle.

The battle.

Harry believes the battle to be the root of many of his feelings. He hasn't felt right since that night, since that _morning_ that all his problems should of ended. If anything Harry feels weighed down so much more than he had in the months following up to the battle.

Guilt.

He knows this is the strongest of the feelings. Hell, he'd even say it is the root of his feelings.

So many people died day; students, teachers, family…..him.

The worst part was that they believed in him. They had to. They had to have something to hold onto, to be a beacon of hope.

That's what the Boy Who Lived has stood for, for the last 16 years. Hope.

But Harry isn't the Boy Who Lived nor the Chosen the One. He isn't James and he isn't Lily.

He's Harry. Just Harry.

He shouldn't be thinking of all this now. He's suppose to be enjoying the night with friends.

Breaking himself out of his sense of melancholy, Harry looks at his friends, his family and smiles. He downs the rest of his firewhiskey and places it upside down on the worn tavern table.

He looks up and is almost startled to see Draco Malfoy staring back at him.

'Why would Malfoy be here?' Harry wonders.

A minute goes by before Malfoy breaks eye contact. He carefully stands up from his table and makes his way outside.

"Harry?" Hermione questions.

Harry comes to realize that the others have gone quiet, their attention on him. Unwanted attention.

He stands up, to fast for him to play it right but Harry doesn't care.

"I think I've drank too much. I'm going to get some air." Harry hurriedly says as he to makes his way outside.

ooooo

It doesn't take Harry long to find Malfoy, the blonde man did very little to conceal who he is. Then again there seemed to be very few in Hogsmeade tonight.

Malfoy leans against the wall of the backside of the tavern eyeing Harry as he walks to meet him.

"Potter." Malfoy greets first.

Harry doesn't have the energy for niceties and cuts to the chase.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco doesn't say anything at first, staring beyond Potter at nothing in particular. He went through all this trouble to come here and yet now, he feels it may not have been the best course of action. What was he doing here?

"Thank you" He says pushing his anxiety aside.

Potter gives him an incredulous look as if he didn't believe that he'd just said it. Draco is having a hard time believing he just did as well. Potter regains his composure quickly and glances away for a moment before looking back at Draco.

"For what?" Harry asks with as much bravado he can muster in his state.

Malfoy seems to become more agitated by the question and shifts.

"You saved my life, I'm just here to give thanks for that."

Harry nods and rubs his face.

This was not how Harry thought this night would go. He wanted to get plastered, wallow in self pity, and then sleep the next day away. He didn't want to be standing here with Malfoy dredging up memories of one of the worst days of his life.

But, Malfoy sounds sincere and Harry doesn't have it in him to start an argument. Try to get him to leave. Humor him.

"Your welcome. Your mum saved me so I suppose we're even."

Draco's eyes go big at this bit of information. His mother saved Harry Potter? When? Draco doesn't know what to say to this and is glad when Potter speaks again.

"We're good, not friends obviously, but we're good."

Draco sighs and holds out his hand.

Harry studies it, for a moment he questions Malfoy's gesture but takes his hand anyway.

The jolted vertigo, like violently apparating blurs their vision. Harry's name is muffled by this unknown force and soon they both know nothing else.

ooooo

Draco stirs first and gingerly takes in his surroundings. Potter, seemingly unconscious is only a couple feet away.

They are alone and the sky still dark. The night feels colder than before causing Draco to shiver, and not from the chill. He was sure that he had heard others call to Potter. Yet they remain alone.

Potter shifts where he lays and soon green eyes meet grey.

"What hit us?" Harry questions, disorientated.

"I have no idea, there's no one here." Draco responds honestly.

Harry gives Draco a look of disbelief but squashes it as he too climbs to his feet. He wonders if Malfoy feels the same eeriness that he does. He rubs his forehead, trying to take in the situation. He is overwhelmed by an urgent need not to be standing here any longer.

"We should go inside and see if the others felt anything." Harry suggests.

Despite not wanting to follow Potter anywhere, Draco too wanted not to be in this spot for a second longer.

They shuffle inside and the feeling of something not being right hits both of them stronger than before.

The tavern is undoubtedly The Three Broomsticks but it definitely wasn't the one they were in before. The decor looks dated and there are different people than before.

Harry looks at the table that he and his friends were sitting and there is their place are two elderly wizards chatting while nursing glasses of firewhiskey.

Harry looks towards Malfoy to see if he see it too.

Draco had noticed the table but his attention is now fixed on an old looking Daily Prophet, the title boldly standing out as the wizard switches pages.

Voldemort Strikes Again

Draco thinks of how absurd it is. You Know Who is dead. He is standing only a few feet away from the person who killed him.

Without thinking he grabs the paper earning him an angry wizard.

"You can't just grab things like that" Harry exclaims positioning himself beside Malfoy.

Malfoy doesn't seem to have registered what Harry had said, his eyes glued to the paper in his hands.

Harry glances down and it's as if the world stops.

For he hadn't just felt an eeriness, he felt pain. A pain he hadn't felt in just over a month.

Pain in his scar.

Harry realizes he isn't breathing and takes a shaky breath.

This would explain the pain, the wrongness he feels. He knows it's true and the look on Malfoy's face, he knows he believes it too.

The paper is new. It's not worn and the pages are that of off white, not a yellow you'd see with age.

No, it's a fresh copy. Probably printed that very morning.

Malfoy is white knuckling the paper as if it is the only thing keeping him grounded. Harry probably would be too. But Harry didn't feel grounded he felt as if the world was ending and maybe it was.

For the paper is dated June 5th, 1976.

ooooo

AN: There you go! First official chapter. Hope your ready for a bumpy ride for this is going to be a timey wimey roller coaster.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Unwanted Second Chance

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2: As It Seems

ooooo

Draco was sure that they had been standing there for ages but the paper is ripped out of his hands and the wizard shuffles away muttering curses under his breath. He doesn't fault the man, Draco's mood now just as sour.

Potter curses as well from beside him.

"Well shit."

Draco glances over and Potter is shaking. Is he crying? It seem so unlike him to cry over something like this but then again Draco isn't far off.

The idea is squandered as soon as he thinks it though because Potter starts laughing. Potter is almost hysterical as he bends over trying to breathe through the laughter.

Potter doesn't compose himself for many minutes and the whole time Draco feels the eyes of the patrons on them.

Finally Potter gives Draco his attention.

"We are so fucked, so royally screwed"

Draco is stunned for a moment, Potter had never addressed him in such a manner. But then again they had never been in such a unusual and potentially dire situation.

Draco almost laughs as well. Here he is with Harry bloody Potter 24 years in the past and all the other man can do is laugh. What a situation they've found themselves in. An unbelievable situation he feels that can only get worse from here on out.

ooooo

Harry doesn't know if fate just hates him or that he just has really, really bad luck. It's probably both he thinks to himself, his mood souring even more. As if that was possible.

Harry honestly doesn't know what to do and the pounding in his head and the burning in his scar have him wanting curl away from the world. It seems so impossible to be so far back in time yet all of his surroundings are screaming at him that it is the truth. The familiar surroundings of the Three Broomstick seem too foreign to him, as Harry takes in the tavern more thoroughly.

At this moment he wishes he hadn't followed Draco out of this tavern. Well, the tavern 24 years from now.

But nothing can ever be easy for Harry.

Harry's head gives a painful throb and he debates with himself whether to get another firewhiskey. This situation feels like it could use a drink. Or many.

Both Harry and Draco are cut of from their earth shattering musings by screaming.

They look at each other a moment and run outside. Buildings are on fire and there are frantic wizards and witches. The scene hits them hard and they stand frozen in the midst of the chaos.

Draco pushes Harry sideways, both narrowly missing a stinging hex. Potter already has his wand out pointing it in the direction of the assailant. Draco's attention shifts sideways eyeing their opponent and is in shock to find it being a Death Eater.

Whomever it is eyes them, as if measuring them up. The Death Eaters attention lingers on Draco longer than necessary making him uneasy. He wonders whether or not if it is someone he knows in the future?

Potter sends an expelliarmus which the other blocks with ease. Draco rolls his eyes. If their current predicament wasn't so dire, he'd most likely call Potter out on his use of spells. Though he doesn't even get the chance, as Potter sends a Diffindo towards the masked Wizard.

Better, Draco muses. But...

Gryffindors are so impatient.

ooooo

As if their situation could get any worse he and Malfoy are now faced with a Death Eater. Harry wonders a moment why Malfoy isn't attacking the Death Eater as well. It makes him nervous, almost on edge, to the point he finds himself sneaking glance toward Malfoy. He doesn't know what Malfoy is thinking and he doesn't want to be caught off guard.

Mad-Eye's favorite saying echos in Harry's head like a mantra soothing his nerves.

Constant Vigilance.

It's not something that comes naturally to him but in the months leading to the final battle, Harry's' found that it comes easier than before. Harry's had plenty of practice being on the run while searching for the Horcrux's.

A pang of guilt makes his chest tight thinking of the night Mad-Eye died. For him. He hadn't really liked the man but Harry respected the man.

That's how it's always gone though, people either die for him or around him.

Harry takes one last glance towards Malfoy as he readies himself for a duel with this unknown Death Eater.

As if reading his thoughts, Malfoy sends a Bombarda at the Death Eater who narrowly escapes but Harry recovers from his musings enough to send a well aimed Expelliarmus. The Death Eater is successfully disarmed, stepping back as if cowering. Both he and Malfoy move in, Malfoy being closer picks up the wizard's wand.

"Who are you" Harry asks his voice coming out more strained than he realized it had been.

The Death Eater seems to take him in and scoffs. This angers Harry and he throws a Stunner near the wizards head. This causes the Death Eater to flinch sideways.

"I wouldn't count this as a victory, child" a voice that Harry's heard before but cannot identify spits out of the Death Eater.

Harry doesn't have time to think on it as he's hit with a Diffindo from behind. Malfoy instantly puts up a Protego, giving the Death Eater a chance to snatch his wand from Malfoy's lax grasp.

Harry clutches his left arm, blood running down to his finger tips. He and Malfoy are now surrounded by three Death Eaters and now Harry thinks, odds are against them.

He doesn't think that he'd be able to cast a spell fast enough before one or both of them were killed.

Things were going so well, then again constant vigilance was not his strong suit. What a situation their in now. Harry's not afraid to die but he's pretty sure that Malfoy doesn't share his sentiment.

A bright light surrounds them and a silvery Phoenix circles are them.

The Death Eater scatter, disapparating as if death were on their tails.

Dumbledore, Harry muses. He watches in awe as the patronus flickers out. As soon as the old Headmaster's name goes through his mind he finds himself surrounded once again. This time by members of the Order of the Phoenix, at least that is who Harry believes them to be.

Dumbledore makes his way towards Harry and Malfoy, the twinkle in his eye still very prominent. Order members start putting out the fires and speaking with residents.

Harry notices that Malfoy keeps shifting. He also is feeling anxious, Dumbledore's gaze has always been one of great power. Almost as if it could see into your soul.

With that thought, Harry finds himself also shifting. He doesn't like the scrutiny that he and Malfoy are no doubt under.

Dumbledore's voice breaks through the tension filled air.

"I would've hoped a lovely night like this not be spoiled by such events. But alas one can only be thankful for the two of you and your acts of bravery." The Headmaster eyes them, a small smile donning his face.

Harry doesn't reply and it seems like Malfoy isn't going to give into the Headmaster either.

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albu-"

Harry cuts the older wizard off.

"Dumbledore."

The Headmaster seems unperturbed by Harry's interruption and continues on.

"Ah! I see you know of me, Mr…?

"Black, Daniel Black. And I'm Dorian." Malfoy replies. Harry's face goes lax and he gives Malfoy a look.

"Oh, a Black? I have never heard of either of you." Dumbledore's question now directs towards Malfoy, for which Harry is thankful for.

But what is he thinking! Dumbledore must know he's lying. Harry's anxiety shoots through the roof and he is sure that this is the point where they should come clean.

"We are not part of the Pureblood Black family you are thinking of. We are half brothers from different mother's."

Harry gives Malfoy another incredulous look. Nope! They are so screwed. This cleverly crafted backstory (not that Harry would ever tell Malfoy that) would never hold. They look nothing alike.

If anything the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes brighten causing Harry to internally groan. At least he hopes it was internally.

There are only three Order members with now, excluding Dumbledore. A younger, yet still very gruff looking Mad-Eye and two red haired men whom Harry's believes to be brothers. The two of them awfully familiar looking.

"How wonderful! What brings you young men to Hogsmeade?"

"Traveling." Harry replies, finally finding his voice. His eyes never leaving Dumbledore.

"I see. If you don't mind me saying, but this is a strange place to find two young wizards visiting"

"Not all places one visits are incredibly interesting."

This time it is Malfoy who answers first and Harry isn't sure if that's for the best. Harry chimes in though, to try to placate the suspicious Headmaster.

"We've come to see the Shrieking Shack. We've heard it's haunted and wanted to check it out. We were about to enjoy some butterbeer at the local tavern but were interrupted by the Death Eater attack."

Harry feels proud. The explanation sounded pretty solid. He glances at Malfoy and finds him giving him an odd look, or at least one that he can't quite figure out.

"I see. How interesting. I am sorry that your night was ruined. We thank you for stepping in. The two of you held your own quite well. Have you dueled often?"

"No." Malfoy supplies. "Daniel and I are going to go now."

Malfoy grabs Harry's left arm, pulling him backwards. This causes Harry to hiss in pain.

Dumbledore motions towards the red heads and one of them step forward.

"This won't heal it completely but it will close it enough." The red head explains, pointing his wand at Harry's wound.

The ginger wizard hesitates peering down at Harry's wrist. The moment is gone as soon as Harry becomes aware of it.

The Order member does a Tergeo spell, cleaning the cut. An Episkey quickly follows and Harry's wound heals to the point of just looking like a angry scratch.

Harry gives a quiet thank you and the ginger wizard smiles back. The man returns to his spot next to his brother, the other starting a conversation.

He and Malfoy share a look before giving their attention back to Dumbledore.

"Do you boys have accommodations for the night? We can set you up in one the rooms at the Three Broomsticks if you have not." Dumbledore asks.

"That would be great!"

"No, thank you."

Harry and Malfoy reply at the same time, contradicting one another.

Harry doesn't understand why Malfoy would give up a free room. He doesn't know about Malfoy but Harry does not have enough galleons to pay for a Inn room.

Harry gives Malfoy his best 'go with it' look. Malfoy's face screws up and shakes his head in defeat.

"We appreciate it, Headmaster." Malfoy says.

To Harry it sounds very strained but he doesn't blame Malfoy. He is positive that neither of them are happy with the situation.

"Of course, of course. Fabian here will set you two up at the Inn. How about you two join me for tea tomorrow afternoon and tell me of your travels?"

Malfoy looks like he wants to object but Harry agrees to meet the Headmaster for three o'clock tea. The group separates, he and Malfoy follow Fabian.

Harry now knows why the two brothers seemed so familiar. They are Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Mrs. Weasley's twin brothers. All Harry knew of them were that they had been Order members during the first war and had died before he was even born.

At this moment he is wearing Fabian's watch that Mrs. Weasley had given for his 17th birthday. It's most likely the reason Fabian had hesitated in healing his arm. Seeing an identical watch which the wizard himself was currently wearing would give shock. At least it would've caused Harry to pause as well.

Feeling self-conscious, Harry pulls his sleeve over the watch. This irritates the wound on his arm.

They follow Fabian back into the Three Broomsticks and Harry tunes out everything while Fabian speaks with a Innkeeper.

If Harry hadn't believed that their situation wasn't real before the events that just happened have completely solidified the time travel theory.

He and Malfoy were no doubt 24 years in the past. The fact makes Harry feel sick and he tries to breath through his nose in an effort to settle his stomach.

"Daniel!"

Harry almost flinches at the forced name directed at him. He gives Malfoy his attention and realizes that Fabian had already paid for tonight's stay. Malfoy is at the foot of the stairs looking expectantly at him.

Malfoy makes his way up as Harry wishes Fabian a goodnight. The red headed twin disappears from his sight and he to starts up the stairs.

Harry hadn't noticed how exhausted he was for each step felt heavier than the former.

He goes through the door and Malfoy is already sitting on the only bed in the room. Harry wants the bed but doesn't have it in him to argue with the Slytherin.

He sinks into the worn sofa and closes his eyes.

'Hopefully Malfoy doesn't kill him in his sleep' is the only coherent thought Harry has before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

AN: There you go! The second chapter! I've been a little busy lately running a fansuite for a local convention but the third chapter should be up soon. I don't have anyone editing this so if there are any errors just let me know.


End file.
